Daniel Ashdown
"This. Thing. Is. My. Love." ' -- Daniel Ashdown' to Caritas Entrance Man. '''Daniel Ashdown '''is an air elementalist. Previously thought to be the son of Clarissa and Aloysius Ashdown, he was revealed to be the related to Clarity with his parents being the adoptive parents of Tytus. His mother is Clarissa's cousin in law. __TOC__ Apperance According to his fangirls back at Venmara's academy, Dan's image is the perfect "Prince Charming," if not a couple centimeters short of ideal height. He has a wispy silvery blonde wind-cut haircut that is the enemy of all hair products for its natural perfection, fair skin, silver eyes and that simply "cute & charming" complexion that girls just love to fawn over. From the eyes of the members of Team Waffle, he's simply viewed as Aquarius and Clarity's protective midget brother. His diminuative height is stressed among the team as is his impossible-to-tangle hair. However, through the works of Aquarius's magical growth pills, Dan has since grown a few inches, but he is still teased over his former dwarfness. Dan's typical choice of clothing is casual with a T-shirt, jeans and sneakers, but at some arbituary occasions he would be caught in a signature leopard suit, much to his dismay. This is a long-term gag originated from Caritas, when Aquarius was intoxicated by a love potion and fell into unconditional sisterly love for Dan (a contrast from her former love-hate attitude towards him). In her craze, she bought him a multitude of dress-up outfits, among the choices being the leopard outfit, which stuck on as a joke, much to Daniel's horror. Personality Dan has been come to known as Venmara's Prince if not anything else. On the outside, Dan seems like the perfect son of an aristocrat. His grades are excellent, hair perfectly kept, and everything about him screams perfection. Truly though, Dan is anything but perfect. Ever since he met Aquarius, Dan found himself obsessively protective of her and any boy coming near her as she took him without any prejudices. As a young boy, Dan taught her the basics of "love", explaining to her everything that love was not, and excluding everything that love was. He frequently grows to hate any boy that comes near her, such as Zale. Upon meeting Clarity, Dan has spread his sister complex even wider, bothering her anytime they separate or when she seems to act overly mature. Often, Dan finds himself in awkward situations due to his love for Aquarius and Clarity, sucumbing to either of the two's torturous wishes. Despite his fame of being the genius child, his faults are easily seen by any of his teammates, the largest being his immense fear of Teeter Cae Volan and his calm facade snapping whenever he cries excessively. Also, Dan has conflicted emotions about himself, often detesting his lack of control and how he always ran away. He labels himself a monster and pushes himself over the edge with the ideal of perfection in mind, constantly trying to perfect himself. Due to his similarities with Teeter, he often condemns her and tries to get as far away from her as he can. Recently, Dan has been able to get over his fear of Teeter and his own control after realizing his attempts to run away had hurt those around him. As unperfect as Dan seems, he still has a strengths. Frequently, Dan is the one of the team who seemingly creates a plan out of thin air, his quick thinking getting him and his friends out of the worst of situations. Even Clarity points out that although Dan often shows his flimsy side, he still has his moments of calmness and maturity where no one can explain the rapid change he goes through. Clarissa noted that if Dan were to fully accept himself with years of training, he could possibly be the one of the strongest wind elementalists of his generation. History Dan was raised as the only male heir of Clarissa Ashdown. Although not the eldest child, he was prepared to take become the next head after Clarissa due to his element and gender. As a young child, he was raised like the other heirs under a strict ruling. As a noble, Dan was sent off to Venmara's academy of the gifted, automatically excelling as he sped through the curriculum two years in advance. Dan was treated kindly by everyone, maybe too kindly as he was subjected to much boredom with the world that came to him so easily. Eventually, he came acorss Aquarius, both of them singling each other out as brother and sister. Although Dan already knew the lies of being related, he found himself talking to her often before becoming overly protective of the one thing he couldn't have. In boarding school, Dan often felt himself separated from his classmates, what he called the worst years of his life. Along the way, he met the other heirs while perfecting his strained powers.With all the stress of keeping his image along with Aquarius running away, Dan finally decided to follow his so-called sister in her bag where he would eventually meet his future teammates. Little is known about Dan's roots, Clarissa explaining to him he was the brother of Clarity. His parents are known to be the cousins of Clarissa. Synopsis Introduction Arc TBE City of Ice Arc TBE Twin Cities Arc TBE Nesaica Forest and the Orb of Tides Arc TBE The Island of Love Arc TBE Perola City Arc TBE Beautiful Venmara Arc TBE Shards of the Orb Arc TBE Onwards to Amnicen Arc TBE Meeting of the Heirs Arc TBE Return to Thorn Arc TBE Siege of Elcalore Arc TBE Search for Shamri Arc TBE Elemental and Magical Abilities Relationships Trivia Quotes Category:Characters Category:Team Waffle Category:Team Waffle Category:Heir Category:Ashdown Category:Ashdown Category:Ashdown Category:Air User Category:Class D Category:Introduction Arc Category:City of Ice Arc Category:Twin Cities Arc Category:Nesaica Forest and the Orb of Tides Arc Category:The Island of Love Arc Category:Perola City Arc Category:Beautiful Venmara Arc Category:Shards of the Orb Arc Category:Onwards to Amnicen Arc Category:Meeting of the Heirs Arc Category:Return to Thorn Arc Category:Siege of Elcalore Arc Category:Search for Shamri Arc Category:Introduction Arc Category:City of Ice Arc Category:Twin Cities Arc Category:Nesaica Forest and the Orb of Tides Arc Category:The Island of Love Arc Category:Perola City Arc Category:Beautiful Venmara Arc Category:Shards of the Orb Arc Category:Onwards to Amnicen Arc Category:Meeting of the Heirs Arc Category:Return to Thorn Arc Category:Siege of Elcalore Arc Category:Search for Shamri Arc